


Incorrect Stony 1

by Jeong_95



Series: Incorrect Stony [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeong_95/pseuds/Jeong_95
Summary: Chỉ đơn giản là một tuyển tập "Incorrect Stony" vui nhộn
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Incorrect Stony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065326





	Incorrect Stony 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nó được dịch ngẫu hứng từ nhiều nguồn khác nhau, vậy nên mình sẽ để link vào từng incorrect

1\. 

Tony: Truth or Dare?  
Steve: Dare.  
Tony: Mua cho em một cái cheeseburger.  
Clint: Tôi bị mù với tất cả khả năng!

Cre: https://incorrecttonyxeveryonequotes.tumblr.com/post/624739616963035136/tony-truth-or-dare-steve-dare-tony-buy-me-a

2.

Steve: Em có.... muốn ăn tối vào lúc nào đó không?  
Tony:  
Steve:  
Tony: Tôi ăn tối mỗi ngày?

Cre: https://hesallin.tumblr.com/post/181392031706/steve-do-you-maybe-wanna-get-dinner

3.

Sam: Thanos đang đến  
Steve: *Nhìn Tony đang mặc bộ suit mới*  
Steve: Tôi cũng vậy (Okay! Chắc mọi người đều biết cụ đang ám chỉ gì)

Cre: https://hkxne10.tumblr.com/post/173857943383/sam-thanos-is-coming-steve-sees-tony-wearing

4.

Tony: [Nhìn lên bầu trời] Khung cảnh này đẹp quá phải không, Steve?  
Steve: [Nhìn vào mông của Tony] Tuyệt vời!

P/s: Có sửa lại một chút so với bản gốc

Cre: https://incorrecttonyxeveryonequotes.tumblr.com/post/190107001764/tony-looking-at-sky-this-view-is-so-beautiful

5.

Tony: *Giận dữ* Tự đi mà chơi chính mình đi! ( Câu gốc: Go fuck yourself! – Ý của Tony là Steve hãy biến khỏi đây)  
Steve: *Cũng tức giận* Tôi thà chơi em còn hơn, làm ơn đi (Câu gốc: I’d rather fuck you, please)  
Tony: Chờ đã, cái gì?  
Sam, từ phòng khác: ANH ẤY NÓI ANH ẤY THÀ CHƠI ANH CÒN HƠN!  
Nat, cũng từ phòng khác: VÀ HẮN CŨNG NÓI LÀM ƠN!

Cre: https://asamandra.tumblr.com/post/627534491674673152/tony-angrily-go-fuck-yourself-steve-also

6.

Steve: Dự báo thời tiết hôm nay cho biết sẽ có mưa lớn không ngớt suốt vào buổi chiều.  
Morgan: Nhưng hôm nay chúng con muốn đi biển!  
Peter: Vâng! Daaaads, tất cả chúng con đều muốn đi hôm nay  
Harley: Con thậm chí đã chọn được một bộ đồ đi biển tuyệt đẹp!  
*Cả ba đứa chạy ra cửa sổ nhìn trời, bĩu môi*  
Harley: Đừng mưa, làm ơn đi mà!  
Peter: Làm ơn đừng mưa, làm ơn, làm ơn, làm ơn!  
Morgan: Trời đẹp không? Trời đẹp đi mà, làm ơn làm làm ơn!  
Tony, đã gọi cho Thor: Đừng lo, các con, kế hoạch đi biển vẫn diễn ra vào chiều nay!

Cre: https://vanillaavengerlings.tumblr.com/post/627249203660406784/steve-todays-weather-forecast-says-non-stop

7.

Steve: Tôi không biết làm thế nào để nói với anh ấy rằng tôi đang yêu anh ấy.  
Tony: Chỉ cần nói với hắn!  
Steve: Đúng vậy… Ok. Hãy để tôi thực hành trước với em một lần đã… [Tạm dừng] Tôi yêu em.  
Tony: Tôi cũng yêu anh. Bây giờ đi nói với hắn ta!  
Steve: [Cười] Tôi đã làm như vậy.

Cre: https://priyasfinalfantasy.tumblr.com/post/160452885098/incorrecttonyxeveryonequotes-steve-i-dont-know

8\. 

Steve: Tớ nhớ Tony.  
Bucky: *Chớp mắt*  
Steve: Ôi trời, tớ nhớ em ấy quá.  
Bucky: *Chớp mắt *  
Steve: [Thở dài] Tớ nhớ em ấy kinh khủng.  
Bucky: [Đập tay lên bàn] ẺM CHỈ Ở TRONG PHÒNG TẮM THÔI! CẬU CÓ THỂ BÌNH TĨNH CHÚT KHÔNG HẢ! ÔI CHẾT TIẾT CHÚA ƠI.

Cre: https://priyasfinalfantasy.tumblr.com/post/165530777208/steve-i-miss-tony-bucky-blinks-steve-oh

9.

[Steve đang chải tóc trước gương của mình tại Tháp]  
Steve: Gương kia ngự ở trên tường, trong số các Avengers còn lại ai là người đẹp nhất?  
Jarvis: Mr.Stark là người đẹp nhất.  
Steve, cười toe toét: Chuẩn không cần chỉnh!

Cre: https://vanillaavengerlings.tumblr.com/post/625154618944520192/steve-is-combing-his-hair-in-front-of-his-mirror

10.

Natasha: Em lạnh  
Bruce: Đây, giữ lấy áo khoác của anh  
Tony: Em lạnh  
Steve:Em sao cơ… Em thấy lạnh từ lúc nào?? Đợi anh một chút.. để anh đưa cho em áo khoác của anh... Clint không cần khăn quàng cổ, đúng chứ? Hãy để anh... đây này, anh sẽ nắm tay em

Cre: https://hesallin.tumblr.com/post/172326627368/natasha-im-cold-bruce-here-take-my-jacket-tony


End file.
